Holy Rome's Final Prayer
by Blood on the Sunflowers
Summary: Contridictory fic to "I love you means forever, no matter what" What happens when Holy Rome...Doesnt make it. He makes his final prayer though, and Its my  therory/idea  of how *Getalia!* started :3 Rated T for character death!


_**Contradictorily of "I Love You Means Forever, No Matter What,"**_

(My other fic of almost 100% HRE X Italy fluff!)

Short Drabble I put together after watching "Bruce Almighty" and took lines from the movie, for those who are wondering. I saw the final scene where Bruce dies, then gets to make a final prayer, and just wishes for his loved one (Grace) to be happy. I instantly thought of Holy Rome and it almost sent me into tears. Anyway, I thought of this, and wrote it down, and I really hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Holy Roman Empire awoke surrounded by pure white smoke, endless and vast surrounding him completely. He wiped his eyes, thinking of it as only a dream, until he opened them again and only saw the same white void all around him. He looked down at his clothes, expecting them to be bloodshed and torn, only to find not a single slash on him. His heart for some reason was not beating, though he seemed not to notice since he had felt like he had lost his since leaving Italy that fateful day so long ago. The prospect of being torn apart only seconds before and suddenly, completely recovering out of nowhere frightened him a bit, since he didn't take it to be a good sign. Out of nowhere, a single man walked up to him out of the white mist and smiled at him.<p>

"Am I...?" The boy asked, looking back down at his undisturbed figure which only minutes ago had been soaked with blood and torn to pieces as he fought on the battlefield for his empire.

"You can't expect to be stabbed through the heart with a sword and live to tell about it," the man said calmly, looking down upon him with kind eyes, and a slight joyful expression despite the boys panicked one.

"Who are you anyway, and where am I?" The dissolved nation asked the man slightly agitated, having to do with his frustration of not knowing where he was and what was happening at the moment.

The man looked down for a minute at the white puffiness surrounding their feet, then looked back at the young teenager with a little bit of sadness in his eyes "Who I am and where you currently are now has to do with what you believe in. This whole place comes from your imaginination at what you imagine the place you go to when you...move on,"

"So...This is heaven...and you're...god?" Holy Rome asked shyly, feeling awkward he was talking to the world renounced creator of everything, the man who knew everything, and the person who decided the fate of all who lived on earth.

The man laughed lightly and exclaimed "If that is what you believe it to be, then it is so,"

Holy Rome at once felt a million questions rise up into his head, but restrained himself by only asking one "But why? Why now?"

God looked back at him with solemn eyes, then responded "I work in mysterious ways kid,"

Holy Rome's heart dropped to him feet, realizing he was never going to see his Chibitalia ever again, and that he would never be able to keep his promise to her. He began to stare down at his feet and feel his sadness taking over his whole body, and he felt like he wanted to curl up into a ball and cry right there. He suddenly felt something held out to his face, and he looked back up at god with glassy, lonely eyes, and saw a string of prayer beads held up to his face.

"Say but a single prayer and it shall be answered," Replied god, letting the string of beads slide into Holy Rome's hands, in which the boy looked at them dumfounded for a second, then shut his eyes and began to think.

In only a few seconds, eyes still glued shut, and letting the silence be the only sound occurring, he finally let "Chibitalia," slide from his lips.

"I'm guessing you want her back, don't you?" He answered, already guessing that Holy Rome's prayer would be to live again so that he may go back to see Chibitalia again.

Holy Rome looked up at him earnestly, then replied "No,"

God for once, felt a little bit of surprise at the answer, and asked for Holy Rome to continue.

"I want her to be happy,...no matter what that means," Holy Rome looked at god with truthful, pain streaked eyes "I just want her... to find someone, who will treat her...with all the love that she deserved from me, yet I was never able to give her,"

The Silence passed only for a few seconds before Holy Rome continued.

"...I want her... to meet someone, who'll see her always as I do now...I just want her to be happy again,"

God looked down at Holy Rome with shining eyes, feeling the happiness that comes with only the purest, most heart filled prayers he receives not so often.

"Now that's a prayer," he responds to the young boy, look down at him with loving eyes, and the boy is able to conjure a small smile to the man standing in front of him.

Out of the mist, breaks a light in which Holy Rome can't see past, but knows whatever is on the other side, will lead him to his final resting place. He looked up at god, who nodded to him cheerfully, and he began to embark into the light, the gracious man behind him letting the final words escape "Your prayer will be granted, I promise you that,"

A young boy opened his eyes and looked around him at the vast forest of green surrounding him. He had only with him his senses and the basic functions of a small child, being it he now he was one. In the distance, he heard the sound of a man crying, and decided to explore where it was coming from. He soon waddled over to a man clad in a military uniform, sitting against a tree trying to calm soft sobs echoing from his chest. He had yet to notice the boy, so he decided to speak up and let his presence be known.

"Why are you crying?" the toddler asked innocently, and the man looked up at him with devastated, and remorsed blood red eyes.

The man replied "Get out of here kid, I don't want to anyone bothering me,"  
>though the truth of the matter is that the kid reminded him too much of his newly deceased little brother.<p>

The toddler fell to the ground beside the sad and angry Prussian and asked "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The man only scowled "Scram! Goes back home or something, I don't care!"

The small boy frowned and replied softly "I just got here so I don't have one yet,"

The Prussian looked up for a second and asked him "What do you mean?"

"I just woke up hearing you crying, so I followed the sound here," he responded, looking up at the man with large, anxious icy blue eyes.

"You're a country, aren't you?" The man asked the little boy, leaning in to wait for his answer.

"I guess so," the boy responded lightly, shaking his shoulders as his attention went up into the sky to watch the clouds as Prussia thought things over.

"What's your name?" Prussia asked him, standing up and offering his hand to the young boy.

"I don't know," he whispered back, ashamed not to even know what his own first name was.

The list of possibilities ran through Prussia's head, thinking up cool and awesome names he could name the boy, before stopping his train of thought, and coming upon the decision to name the young boy after his grandfather Germania.

"How's Germany sound to you?" Prussia asked the boy softly, and the young boy smiled slightly

"Ok then," Germany replied, taking the other man's hand, and both of them smiled hugely at once.

"You can call me Prussia, or I Bruder is good too, since I technically am yours..." The man began to rant, using the term "awesome" constantly, but Germany was unable to notice. His attention was too the string of prayer beads woven around multiple times around his tiny wrist. When he looked down on it, he felt the sense of needing to protect someone, someone he had yet to meet, and to keep them safe and love them. He looked up at Prussia with admiration and happiness, knowing out of all the people he would meet in the world, he could have only wished for this man to be his brother. He decided looking down at the beads once more; he decided it would be one of his life goals to find this person, and to carry out what he felt he needed to do. He would find this one person he needed to protect, and would love them with all of his heart, be it whoever the person may be.

* * *

><p>*Sniff, Sniff* D':<br>Oh my gosh this is so sad...  
>Anyway, It's a little bit of Contradicting my other story<br>_**"I Love you means Forever, No Matter What,"**_  
><em><span>(read it read it read it read it read it read it read it read it!)<span>_

_Where Holy Rome DOES COME BACK AND IS TOTALLY FLUFFY AWESOMENESS!_

Anyway, you know what happens after this ;)

Actually, it's funny 'cause I'm a Getalia fan... But HRE X Chibitalia (for me at least) Is number one of my list, so I'm usually ok reading Getalia fics...unless it mentions Holy Rome, then I'm all like "ITALY, STAY TRUE TO HOLY ROME! NO! NO! NO!"  
>D:<br>Anyway, read my other Fic, and I hope you enjoyed this!"


End file.
